Black Magic
by HoneySketch
Summary: One night during a thunderstorm, best friends Allie and Natalie get the surprise of their lives. They get unsuspected guests thrown into their lives. Will they be friends or foes?


**Hello, this is my first story!(: I'm very excited for this story so I really hope you enjoy it!**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only Allie, Natalie and anyone else I may create along the way. I also own the plot of this story.**

 **Chapter 1: Power Outage**

Natalie and I sat on the couch, we were watching a horror movie. I don't know how she talked me into watching a horror movie, or how she even talked me into watching it in the dark no less, but she did. We were watching the movie Mirrors.

"Natalie, did you really have to pick this movie?" I whimpered, as I hid my face behind a pillow.

"Come on Allie, it's not that scary." Natalie grinned, as she looked at me cowering. A loud boom shook the house making me jump and shriek. The storm was starting to worsen. Storms terrified me.

~ **Flashback~**

 ** _A small seven year old girl was playing in the park with her parents._**

 ** _"Allie sweetheart, go wait for us at the shelter house while your father and I go to the car real quick. We need to get the stuff for the picnic."_**

 ** _"Okay mommy." The small girl obeyed, as she ran for the parks shelter house. She could only obey for a minute though. She spotted a butterfly and wanted to catch it to show her parents. "Wait! Come back Mr. Butterfly!" The small girl yelled, as she ran away from the shelter house to catch the little insect. "Come back!" The small girl yelled again. When the small girl no longer saw the butterfly, she had realized just how far she ran. She quickly made her way back to the park. Her parents should be back by now. Hopefully they weren't too mad at her. She finally got back to the park, but she didn't see her parents. "Mommy? Daddy?" The small girl called out. Unbeknownst to her, her parents had come back to the park but Allie had not been there. They panicked and searched the park but couldn't find her. They left to inform the police of their missing seven year old daughter. The sound of thunder made the small girl look up to see that a storm was rolling in. She quickly ran for the safety of the shelter house. She had remembered her mother telling her that if she have ever gotten lost, to stay where she was. Allie stayed in the shelter house all night, in the middle of a bad storm._**

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

"It'll be okay Allie." Natalie assured me, when she saw the panicked look on my face. Natalie and I have been friends since we were ten, so I had told her what had happened to me. Moments later the lights started to flicker.

"I fucking knew it!" I screamed, in a panicked voice. Natalie stared at me questioningly.

"Knew what" She asked, clearly confused by my outburst.

"This is how we're going to die!" I yelled dramatically. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Really? You're going to be this dramatic?" She asked, looking like she was trying not to laugh. As soon as Natalie finished her sentence, the power went out. I screamed and hugged onto the pillow.

"Yes, yes I am." I said softly, speaking sarcastically.

"Come on, lets go turn the power back on." Natalie said, standing up. I just nodded and grabbed my cellphone to use my flashlight app, so we could see. We headed down to the basement, to the electric box. After messing with it for a few minutes, the power came back on. We turned to go back upstairs but stopped when we heard footsteps in the living room.

"Pain, where the fuck have you brought us this time?" A male voice echoed throughout the house.

"Someone's in the house." Natalie said, panic clear on her face.

"No duh, he did yell loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear." I said sarcastically.

"You know since we could be in a deathly situation right now I'm going to choose to ignore that." Natalie said, with slight venom lacing her voice. Natalie looked around until she spotted a metal pipe. She picked it up. "Come on." She said as she slowly made her way upstairs. I reluctantly followed her. We made it upstairs and spotted a really tall guy with spiky navy bluish hair, with his back to us. Natalie silently crept over to him and raised the pipe. Since he was really tall and Natalie was only 5'4 she had to jump to hit him in the back of his head.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" He yelled loudly, before turning to look at us.

"Um Lettie, are you seeing Kisame too?" I whispered to her. She just nodded. It was quiet for a moment until Natalie and I broke the silence by shouting simultaneously.

"Oh My God!"

"Women are crazy! They need to be kept on leashes!" Kisame yelled angrily. Hidan howled in laughter

"Bitch got you good!" He yelled while still laughing.

"Shut the hell up Hidan!" Kisame spat angrily, while grabbing us and putting us in the middle of the circle they had formed around us. I had been silent the whole time, too scared to say anything.

"Get out of my house!" I blurted out, without thinking. I realized what I just did and slapped my hand over my mouth. Natalie burst out laughing.

"Nice one, I'm so proud of you!" She praised me, still laughing. The Akatsuki looked at us like we were crazy.

"What the fuck are you bitches looking at? I'll smack those looks off your fucking faces." Natalie threatened. "Also, are you bitches gonna introduce yourselves, or are you just gonna stand there looking stupid?" Natalie asked rudely. I internally groaned. Was she trying to get us killed? Pain heaved a sigh.

"Great, looks like we have two more idiots among us." I raised my eyebrow.

"Fuck you Magneto!" I blurted out, rather loudly. Natalie fell to the ground, laughing.

"Oh my God! That's literally the best thing I've ever heard you say!" She said, in between laughs. Pain glared at me.

"What did you call me little girl?" My eyes widened.

"I'm so, so, sooo sorry!" I whimpered, shrieking away from him. "It just cam out... and I'm not a little girl." I said mumbling the last part. Most of the Akatsuki were either smiling or dying of laughter with Natalie.

"You'd better watch what you say. We won't hesitate to kill you." Pain threatened.

"Please don't do that do that." I whimpered. I was about to start crying in fear. Natalie raised her hands.

"Whoa, whoa, calm your tits, nobody needs to die." Pain sighed in frustration.

"Behave and nobody will. I am Pain and the others are Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Tobi, Kakazu, and Zetsu. Who are you?" He demanded to know.

"Hold on sweet cheeks." Natalie said hooking her hands in front of her and rocking back and forth on her feet. She just kept quiet. I finally figured out what she was doing. She did this to people quite often. She was a dick like that. She just wanted to piss them off. I smiled. I could tell that the Akatsuki were starting to get angry. Most of them were either tapping their feet or sighing. Finally after about fifteen minutes Natalie decided to answer them.

"Okay!" She said cheerfully. "I'm Natalie and she's Allie." She said pointing to herself then to me.

"Uh...hi..." I said a little hesitantly.


End file.
